Reunion
by Cuthbert72
Summary: Tony tentatively approaches Michelle on the green. They realise that, despite their apparent coldness towards each other, they are still deeply in love and massively attracted to each other. A one-shot.


Michelle and Jal had come out onto College Green to get some fresh air as they found the atmosphere in the revision room oppressive. Jal was attempting to tell Michelle that she was pregnant, but Michelle insisted that they only talk to each other in Spanish until after the oral exam. Jal eventually found the words.

"'Chelle, estoy embarazada." said Jal.

Unsurprisingly, Michelle had not encountered this word before and was baffled.

"What?" asked Michelle, panicking, "What does fucking 'embarazada' mean? Shit! I've gotta revise. I'm never gonna pass."

Michelle started rapidly pacing back and forth on the green in a state of extreme agitation.

"Michelle!" said Jal, trying to get some sense out of her friend, "Can you just stand still."

She was hoping to resume their conversation when a very contrite Tony appeared, hoping he could resume his relationship with Michelle.

"'Chelle!" called Tony, "Hi!"

"Hi!" said Michelle.

"Er - um - Carry your books?" asked Tony, tentatively.

"I haven't got any books, Tony." said Michelle, "They're in the study room."

"Let's go get them." said Tony, "Then I'll carry them."

Much to Jal's discomfiture, Tony and Michelle walked hand in hand back to the college to collect Michelle's books. Their relationship had been more or less 'on the rocks' since Tony had slept with Abigail and had also indulged in some gay sexual activity with Maxxie in Russia the previous year. The situation was not helped by Tony's violent encounter with a bus and the resulting brain injury. When it appeared that Tony was taking a very long time to fully recover, Michelle 'dumped' him and entered into a desperate relationship with Sid, who, in turn believed he had been dumped by his girlfriend, Cassie. The misunderstanding between Sid and Cassie had now been resolved and they were an 'item' at long last, leaving Michelle on her own. Tony had, at no time, given up hope that Michelle might some day come back to him. They had at last admitted, over the phone, that they still loved each other but were unsure how to resume their relationship. They were however, just beginning to test the atmosphere between them. As they walked across the green, Tony attempted to apologise to Michelle for all his misdemeanours.

"'Chelle," said Tony, "I'm not sure how I can put this, but I feel I've really fucked up our relationship - I mean…"

"We don't have to do this, Tony." said Michelle, interrupting Tony's flow.

"I think we do." said Tony, "I - I'm trying to apologise to you for being a total arsehole the last few months. I don't even know whether you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I brought all this on myself by my own actions, but in spite of everything, I do still love you, and you alone."

Michelle gently squeezed Tony's hand and then linked her fingers with his to indicate that she was prepared to accept his apology. She had detected a sincerity in his voice that she had never heard before.

"As I once said," said Michelle, "'That was an awfully long sentence', but I know, in my heart, that you meant it. Thank you. I love you too."

By this time, they had reached the revision room, so that Tony could 'carry' Michelle's books. He picked them up off the desk, put them into Michelle's bag, then gave her a tentative peck on the cheek. This gesture didn't pass unnoticed.

"Even more shenanigans!" piped up Kenneth, "Another couple getting back together."

"Don't count your chickens, Kenneth." said Michelle.

"I haven't got any chickens." said Kenneth, not understanding the expression.

"It was a figure of speech." Said Michelle.

"Are you two going to get back together at last?" asked Anwar.

"We'd like to." said Tony, "But it's not a hundred percent certain."

"We're just beginning to find our way." said Michelle.

The couple left the revision room and walked back out onto College Green. They found a park bench where they could sit and talk. They sat in silence for a while. Michelle spoke first.

"What do you want, Tony?" asked Michelle.

"What I'd really like," said Tony, after a pause, "Is for us to be properly together, like before. I'd like us to be a real couple again."

"After everything you've put me through," said Michelle, "You're asking a lot. You have to earn my trust, which you betrayed when we were together last year."

"I freely admit that I did," said Tony, "But I think you'll find that I've changed. Being hit by that bus really shook me. It made me think seriously about my life and where it was taking me."

"Just before the bus hit you, you said something." said Michelle, "Can you remember what it was?"

"Yes." said Tony, "I think I can, now. I think I said 'I can change. You're the only one. The truth is - The truth is, I love you'. Then the bus hit. I don't remember much after that."

"Your memory has returned." said Michelle, "I'm glad about that. Now tell me again that you love me."

"Michelle, I do love you." declared Tony, looking Michelle in the eyes, "I always have and I always will. You're the only girl I've truly loved."

"Thank you, Tony." said Michelle, "That's what I wanted to hear."

Michelle leant across and gently kissed Tony's cheek.

"I've also sensed that you have changed." said Michelle, "You seem less sure of yourself, more tentative somehow. I'm not being negative. It's made you 'nicer'. I think I like the 'new' Tony."

Tony kissed Michelle's cheek.

"You can kiss me properly if you like." said Michelle.

Tony didn't need any further prompting. He embraced Michelle and kissed her gently on the lips. It was a fairly restrained kiss, but held the promise of more to come.

"Let's go to a nicer bench." said Michelle, "It's a bit noisy down here with all the traffic."

"Where had you in mind?" asked Tony.

"Brandon Hill?" said Michelle, "It's so much quieter up there."

"I'll go with that." said Tony

Tony picked up Michelle's bag containing her books and the couple set off up Park Street towards Brandon Hill Park. It did take longer than it should have done because they stopped for a coffee on the way there. Arriving at the park, they sat on one of the benches facing towards Hotwells and the SS Great Britain. They held hands. It was clear that the icy atmosphere between them was clearing rapidly.

"Ah, that's quieter." said Michelle, "Now we can talk."

"What would you like to know?" asked Tony.

"I'd like to know how you see our future." said Michelle, "If we get our grades, we'll be going to different universities. You're going to Cardiff and I'm going to York. We'll be hundreds of miles apart for most of the year. Can our love survive that?"

"If we can get back together properly before we go up to Uni.," said Tony, "Our relationship will have already survived far worse."

"That's true," said Michelle, "Because we haven't even been in touch with each other for about fifteen months."

"And now we're talking." said Tony, "How do you feel about that?"

"Relieved!" said Michelle, "Trying to pretend I 'hated' you was really stressful."

"So it was only an act?" said Tony, "You kept it up for so long. Why?"

"I suppose I got into a state where I didn't know how to get things back to normal." said Michelle, her voice beginning to falter, "I wanted to 'teach you a lesson', but I just couldn't get out of the habit of 'hating' you. I'm so sorry."

Michelle couldn't hold her emotions in any longer and burst into tears. Tony held her gently until her sobs subsided.

"It's alright 'Chelle." said Tony, "I've learnt my lesson. I'm with you now. I love you."

Tony continued to hold her, gently caressing her shoulders and arms while she calmed down. It was obvious that she appreciated Tony's tender attention to her emotional needs.

"You certainly have changed," commented Michelle, "For the better. I can't imagine the 'old' Tony being as sympathetic with me. You're really sweet. I love you so much."

As if to underline their earlier declarations of love, the couple embraced and kissed deeply. This time, Tony felt emboldened. One of his hands found its way under Michelle's silvery top and met the warm, smooth skin of her back. He caressed the newly discovered skin while he kissed her. He was relieved to feel a surge of pleasure in his loins.

"That felt so good." said Michelle, "You really did mean it. I enjoyed the feel of your gentle hand on my back."

"I'm getting my old feelings back." said Tony.

Michelle tentatively put her hand on Tony's groin. She was gratified to feel a bulge there.

"You certainly are." said Michelle, smirking, "You did say that everything would come back eventually. I'm so sorry I doubted you."

"Getting back to what we were talking about," said Tony, "When we're at our separate Unis, we can stay in touch. It's not as if we're going to be completely cut off from each other. We'll both be on the internet."

"But we'll have to avoid the kind of foul-up that Sid and Cassie had." said Michelle, "When I found Sid in the dunes, I do believe he was about to drown himself. I tried to console him and ended up seducing him. I feel so guilty about that, but I do believe I saved his life."

"That's something I didn't know." said Tony, "What had upset him?"

"You didn't know!?" exclaimed Michelle, "On the same evening, Cassie apparently dumped him, then his dad died. Surely you remember looking after him the next day. He was like a living zombie."

"I remember that," said Tony, "But I didn't realise he'd lost Cassie as well. No wonder he was so broken. Anyway, what was the 'foul-up that led to Sid and Cassie breaking up?"

"From what Sid told me," said Michelle, "He tried to set up a video link with Cassie. It only worked one way. Sid saw one of Cassie's Scottish flatmates apparently stripping Cassie naked. The explanation was perfectly innocent, but he drew his own conclusions and dumped her. Naturally, he was heartbroken. His dad's death that evening was just the icing on this rather bitter cake."

"So Effy was right." said Tony, "It was just a big misunderstanding that nearly ended in tragedy."

"Like the choir concert incident you set up last year." said Michelle, pointedly, "That nearly cost Cassie's life."

"Touché!" remarked Tony, "I don't think I'll be indulging in that kind of stunt again. I've hurt too many friends."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Michelle, "Because that's the kind of thing I don't want you doing when we're together again."

"I can promise that." said Tony, "I've hurt too many people including you, and paid the price. You mean too much to me."

"Thank you." said Michelle, "You have changed - a lot. I like it. Another nice thing is; we've been talking for over half an hour and you haven't called me 'Nips'. Thank you for that as well."

"I have come to realise it annoys you," said Tony, "And that's something I don't want to do."

"Anyway, Tony," said Michelle, "What would you like us to be in the immediate future?"

"I'd really love it if we could get back to the way we were before." said Tony, "I've missed you. I've missed everything about you."

"I've missed you as well, Tony." said Michelle, "I know I haven't given that impression, and it's been hard to keep up the act. I'd like to get back to how we were as well. I really would."

"What's stopping us?" asked Tony, "We're together and being affectionate towards each other again."

"Now I come to think about it," said Michelle, "Nothing."

As if to underline her comment, Michelle leant across and embraced Tony, kissing him deeply. While they embraced, one of Tony's hands explored Michelle's shoulders inside her singlet style top, while the other found the skin of her back.

"Oh God!" gasped Tony, "I've missed the feel of you."

"And I've missed the closeness of you." said Michelle, "I've missed the feel of your gentle hands exploring me. I've missed everything about you. Life's been empty without your love. In spite of everything, you're still a big part of me, sweet Tony."

"I've missed everything about you as well." said Tony.

The couple stood up and went into another passionate embrace. This time, Tony's lower hand explored a lot further up Michelle's back, approaching her bra clip. The bulge in the front of Tony's trousers was very evident as the couple held each other closely.

"I think we should go somewhere more private if you're going to undress me." said Michelle, "Yours or mine? Although mine is miles away from anywhere."

"I think that decides it." said Tony, "Mine it is."

Tony and Michelle left Brandon Hill Park and made their way to Tony's home in Southville. As the afternoon progressed, they were feeling more comfortable in each other's company. Tony was feeling confident enough to walk with his arm round Michelle's waist, inside her top. She didn't resist. Once they had reached their destination, Tony let Michelle in. The couple headed for the lounge. Tony made Michelle comfortable on the sofa, while he prepared two mugs of coffee. He hung up his jacket while the filter coffee maker was performing.

"This feels so familiar, and yet so unfamiliar." said Michelle, as Tony delivered the coffees.

"That's as good an oxymoron as I've heard." said Tony, "What do you mean?"

"I feel completely at home, sitting here," said Michelle, "Yet it's been so long since I've been here."

"That seems to make sense." said Tony, as he sat down, putting his arm across Michelle's back . He found his way under her top, so he could explore her bare shoulder.

After drinking their coffee, while further discussing their potential futures, Tony embraced, Michelle and initiated a snogging session. Michelle cooperated fully, allowing Tony to strip off her top. Michelle responded by unbuttoning and removing Tony's shirt. Michelle caressed and kissed each newly exposed area of Tony's skin as she uncovered it.

"Aaah!" gasped Tony as Michelle embraced and kissed him, "I've so missed this. You still know how to get me going."

She tentatively unfastened his flies and started to probe inside his underwear. She was relieved to find a considerable erection. He responded by unclipping her bra.

"We should go upstairs if we're doing this." said Michelle.

Tony fastened his belt. The couple picked up their discarded clothes and made their way to Tony's bedroom. Tony embraced Michelle and finished removing her bra.

"I'm glad to see those again." said Tony, as he kissed each of Michelle's breasts, "They're so lovely."

She removed her own trousers, as they were skin-tight, and Tony would have had trouble stripping them off Michelle's legs. Now that they were each down to their last single item of clothing, they felt free to explore each other's bodies with soft lips and gentle fingertips. The couple once again embraced each other, removing each other's remaining underwear as they caressed each other. They climbed on to the bed and continued their digital and oral exploration of each other's naked bodies.

"Oh God!" exclaimed Tony, "I've so missed your loveliness, sweet 'Chelle. You're perfect."

Now that Tony's erection was freed from its confinement, Michelle could not resist the temptation to massage it, while Tony located Michelle's pussy and tentatively explored it.

"Would you like me to go further?" asked Michelle, "I can if you want."

It would be an understatement to say that Tony was astonished. At lunchtime, he was still feeling lonely, wondering whether Michelle would let him repair their relationship. Now here she was, massaging his manhood and asking if she could go further. It was almost as if all his birthdays and Christmases had come at once. Their separation was over. They could think of themselves as a couple again.

From this encounter onwards, the very strong relationship between Michelle and Tony, was almost restored to it's previous intensity. Tony now felt confident enough to perform in the exam room. Michelle was happy to be relieved from having to behave as if she hated the boy she loved. Their love for each other survived the separation of going to different universities. Tony proposed to his Michelle on the weekend of the royal weeding in 2011, just before taking their finals. She accepted.


End file.
